The present invention relates generally to optical accessories. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image reflection system that attaches to existing optical scopes and incorporates the functionality of integrating display information from an external environmental measuring device into the scope.
Optical accessories, such as magnifying scopes and laser rangefinders have been historically utilized to enable a user to view a magnified image of a target scene. The term “scope” as used herein may generally refer to a type of optical instrument mounted on a secondary device to aide in the effectiveness of viewing a target. It is common for users of such optical accessories to have a need for external information from the environment such as temperature, humidity, direction, distance, elevation, etc. In many instances where an external device reads information from the environment, the use must remove their eye from an optical accessory and use the measuring device. The user must then go back to the optical accessory at which point the opportunity to view an intended target may have been missed.
Therefore, what is needed is an optical system that may inject external environmental information into an optical device to be projected concurrently with a target scene.
It is further desirable that the projection system be adaptable for use with a plurality of scopes of varying size.